Hugs and Vaccinations
by Lady Lightwood
Summary: Steve needs to get a vaccination, but he hates needles. At least Danny's there. Just a oneshot. A little OC.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five O_

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Why?"

"It's classified."

"Your fear of needles is _classified_?" Danny Williams asked incredulously.

"Yes. It is." Steve McGarrett responded tightly.

"Wow…" Danny couldn't think of anything else to say. He knew Steve was sensitive about needles; he had practically had a mental breakdown in the office when he had found out about having to get vaccinated against a rather nasty flu bug. Danny, Chin, and Kono had already gotten the shot, but Steve had procrastinated and denied that he needed a shot. Danny had burst out laughing once he found out that the ex-SEAL had a phobia of needles.

Steve took a corner sharper than intended and Danny slammed into the window.

"Would you mind?" he snapped.

Steve said nothing and only slammed his hand against the steering wheel.

"Hey, hey, chill." Danny raised his hands in defense. Steve glared mutinously at the road.

"I don't like this."

"Yeah. You've stated that- what, about a thousand times?"

They finally pulled into the parking lot. Danny got out and then stopped, realizing the man who had been driving was not with him.

"Steven" Danny opened the driver's side car door, "get out."

"I don't really think I need that shot," Steve muttered.

"_I_ think you do" Danny rolled his eyes. Steve shot him a pleading look and Danny grabbed his arm.

"OUT." he ordered.

Steve shifted the entire time as Danny explained to the nurse why they were there. She told them to have a seat and the doctor would be in in a minute. Steve's face paled and Danny helpfully steered him towards a chair.

"Hey, Steve. Look at me." Steve glared at him.

"You're gonna be fine."

"I know that" Steve growled.

"Okay, okay, that's good."

"If you even say anything about this…" Steve threatened. Danny shrugged and reached for a dog-eared copy of _Us Weekly_. Steve just buried his head in his hands.

"Steve McGarrett?" a young woman came into the waiting room.

Steve stood up shakily and Danny stood as well.

"Which one of you is Mr. McGarrett?"

Steve stepped forward.

"You want me to come with you?" Danny asked quietly.

Steve shook his head and followed the doctor. Danny sat back down and returned to his magazine. Two magazines later, Danny heard a strange sound that sounded like something falling. There was a succession of similar sounds and a panicked nurse ran out.

"Detective Williams! It's Mr. McGarrett. He's being rather difficult."

Danny ran past her, before she could even tell him where to go. He froze in the doorway of the room where Steve was. There was a mess of needles, wires, liquid, and various medical equipment scattered in front of the ex-SEAL. Steve was huddled in the corner, looking more like a wounded animal than an actual person. His eyes held more panic and fear than Danny had ever seen before.

"Steve?" Danny cautiously picked his way over the mess and crouched in front of Steve.

Steve's only response was to violently shake his head. Danny placed his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"D-D-Danno" Steve's voice sounded weaker than Danny could've ever imagined.

"Steve. You need to let them give you the shot."

"No."

"Steve…would it be better if I did it?" Danny suddenly got an idea.

After a moment that seemed like it lasted hours, Steve slowly nodded. Danny quickly motioned to the doctor to give him the injection. He gently rolled up Steve's sleeve, noticing the SEAL's flinch. He squeezed the air bubbles out of the syringe and gently pressed it against Steve's arm. Steve turned his head as Danny injected the liquid. The entire process took less than a minute and Danny quickly pressed a Band-Aid over the small dot of blood that appeared.

"Hey look, Pac-man" Danny said as he pointed to Steve's Band-Aid. Steve simply stared at the wall, refusing to even acknowledge Danny. However, after a minute, he turned towards the detective and let his head drop against Danny's shoulder.

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's sagging body. He knew the ex-SEAL did not appreciate physical contact, but at this moment Danny knew Steve needed a hug.

"See, aren't you glad you got that vaccination?" Danny asked as they exited the building.

Steve's only response was a forceful shake of his head.

* * *

><p><em>My first Hawaii Five-0 fanfic! Tell me what you thought!<em>


End file.
